


Total Clarity

by axumun



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/pseuds/axumun
Summary: At no other time, for no other person, would Gladio render himself so vulnerable.Ignis made sure he never took it for granted.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Total Clarity

As the first glow of dawn broke over the mountains, Ignis, like every other morning, rose to meet it. Though Gladio had recently taken to awakening at the same time, Ignis allowed him a few extra minutes this morning. The poor thing had been dutifully tending the fire all night, against turbulent winds that the other two had predictably not stirred against.

The only extra time Gladio got was the ten minutes or so that it took Ignis to get the coffee going before he silently emerged, sluggish with lingering sleep. He pulled up his chair beside Ignis, leaning toward his shoulder, appearing oddly small.

"Didn't wake me up?" Gladio asked, his sad petulance almost irritatingly endearing. 

"You clearly didn't get a full night's rest," Ignis answered, absentmindedly reaching for Gladio's hand from under the arm of his chair. 

"C'n always sleep in the car," Gladio mused, turning his face into Iggy's shoulder.

Ignis chuckled into thick, freshly-washed hair, still damp at the roots from the river. "And what am I to do? Fall asleep at the wheel?"

"Can't have that. Maybe you should sleep in sometime."

"And let the three of you sleep the day away?" Another chuckle, ringing among the birds. "Some advisor I would be."

Gladio stood again to stretch upward, palms turned to the sky. Slowly, he stretched to the ground, then to his sides. Ignis studied him as he moved, noticed as he paused or winced, noted where he carried the most tension. His shoulders and neck seemed to be the culprits.

Ignis rose with him when Gladio became still, fingers edging the hem of his sweatshirt as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Let me?"

There was still novelty in this moment, but it was familiar enough that the dynamic shift felt natural. They lifted Gladio's sweatshirt over his head in tandem (Ignis being just a bit too short to finish the job), and Gladio let it fall beside their chairs. He seated himself cross-legged on the ground, Iggy settling in behind him.

Iggy's palms beginning to trace measured circles over Gladio's upper back. "This would've been much easier in the hotel a few nights ago."

"Way harder to hide, too," Gladio responded.

Nimble fingers began to work careful circles into tired, tightened muscle. "There's nothing shameful about keeping you in your best physical condition. I would do the same for Noct or Prompto at the drop of a hat."

"Yeah but, you do sooo much already to keep _me_ in my..." Gladio's voice dropped, sultry and dangerous, _"...best physical condition."_

Ignis couldn't see Gladio's impish grin, and Gladio couldn't see Ignis' flustered scowl, but both were aware that they existed.

"Behave," Ignis ordered, feigning a stern tone and failing. His hands wandered, fingertips deliberately tracing the feathers wrapping around Gladio's arms, giving the muscles there a couple of gentle squeezes. He felt resistance there too. "And relax for me."

Gladio was already wilting at Ignis' touch, dropping the shenanigans and focusing on their breathing. Ignis tuned himself in to match it as he returned his hands to Gladio's back, starting again with gentle circles, fingertips gradually working deeper into Gladio's shoulders. 

The glow of the sun had become radiant, and the wind had calmed to a soft rustle sweeping the scent of the pines through their camp. Everything became linked by their synchronized breath. All of Ignis' senses manifested themselves at his fingertips, expertly easing out knots that had already become so tender in less than a week's time, guided by Gladio's occasional gasps or sighs. 

At no other time, for no other person, would Gladio render himself so vulnerable.

Ignis made sure he never took it for granted.

He lowered his head to kiss Gladio's shoulders, lips brushing the cascade of feathers. He ran his palms down Gladio's arms, as if spreading his wings, feeling in his heightened state that they were already soaring.

"Much better," Gladio managed. Overcome by the weight he'd shouldered, stunned by the frailty of the moment, Ignis reached around Gladio's chest and held him, chuckling quietly at the thought of riding on the back of a giant eagle.

Gladio's abdomen expanded with a long inhale, and Ignis could feel both of their burdens lift as he breathed out. "Thanks, Iggy."

"My pleasure, as always," Iggy returned, coming back to himself. "I suppose I should start breakfast?"

"And wake the slowpokes." Gladio got to his feet and stretched again, clearly having loosened up. There was an easy smile spreading across his face that wasn't there before, and Ignis couldn't deny the pride that welled up in him at the sight of it.

Ignis stood in turn, leaning toward Gladio expectantly, even standing on his toes to impatiently close the distance. Gladio obliged, and they shared one more kiss before the spell broke.

"Always nice while it lasts," Gladio says, following Iggy toward the cooler. "Want me to wake 'em today?"

Ignis, arms already full of chilled food and utensils, gave an amused nod.

With all of the electric mischief of an unsupervised child, Gladio sprinted back to the tent, poking his head through as he bellowed, "GET Y'R ASSES OUTTA BED OR I'M THROWIN' 'EM IN THE RIVER!"

**Author's Note:**

> So...Turns out this was sitting in my files for 2 years, sad and forgotten. :( Figured it would like to see the light of day.


End file.
